<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a tradition most amorous by colazitron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979812">a tradition most amorous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron'>colazitron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn aren't exactly up to date on Yavinese customs, but Poe explains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a tradition most amorous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts">nofeartina</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Tina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your strays made quite the ruckus in the mess hall today, Dameron” was the first thing General Leia said to him when he came in for his post-mission debrief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry?” Poe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Leia’s eyes were amused, more than annoyed, so Poe didn’t worry too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You find what we’re looking for, Commander?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe sighed, shoulders slumping. “No, General,” he said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia sighed too, allowing herself just the smallest sign of exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she said then. “Give me the full run-down tomorrow, then. Go take care of your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe hesitated for a moment, but he knew there was nothing he could do for Leia right now, so he nodded. “Of course, General.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia sent him off with a wave of her hand and half-crooked smile and returned to her data pad, so Poe turned on his heel and made his way back outside. BB-8 followed, chirping excitedly and worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, buddy,” Poe replied. “I’m sure they’re fine though. The general would’ve mentioned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem to appease BB-8 as much as it did Poe, and they sped ahead towards the quarters Rey and Finn shared. By the time Poe got there, all three of them seemed to have worked themselves up into a bit of a tizzy. BB-8 was beeping excitedly, something about Captain Enilo and Rey’s staff, while Rey and Finn were falling all over each other in a rush to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He fully deserved it, you didn’t do---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t mean to hurt him so bad--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s his fault, Rey, he shouldn’t have-- Poe, tell her---”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Poe cut them all off, grinning when they all snapped their mouths shut like a bunch of school children. “One after another, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BB-8 was the first to pipe up, chirping about how Captain Enilo tried to-- wait what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enilo tried to bite you?” he turned to Rey to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said. “Or at least, that’s what I thought he was trying to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He got all up in her space out of nowhere, Poe,” Finn said, eyes fierce and protective. “She just smacked him a little. Not her fault he fell bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe stared at them, trying to reconcile the sweet man he knew with the idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>biting</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, someone explain to me exactly what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were in the mess hall, right,” Finn started. “We’d just had lunch and wanted to go out for some more training for Rey. And as we’re leaving, this guy Enilo just grabs her by the arm and moves his face in, like he’s going to bite her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just reacted,” Rey said, sounding chastised and remorseful. “I really didn’t mean to hurt him so bad. He startled me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why would he try to bite you?” Poe asked, still trying to wrap his head around the sequence of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn shrugged. “Beats me. I don’t know the guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so,” Finn said. “He was saying something about those plants that popped up everywhere though? Maybe he was having a weird allergic reaction or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey put her head in her hands and mumbled something that sounded very much like “oh no”, but Poe suddenly realised what was happening and burst into a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BB-8 chirped at him in confusion, and Finn and Rey stared at him like they were wondering if he’d lost it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man,” Poe said, wiping a tear out of the corner of his eyes. “Shit, I didn’t think to tell you guys… I forgot you wouldn’t know… oh man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, care to let us in on the joke?” Finn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Sorry,” Poe said. “That plant? It’s a santalacea. It’s a traditional Yavinese decoration for Year Day. It’s also known as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing shrub</span>
  </em>
  <span> because traditionally two people who are caught under it share a kiss, for good luck. You must have been standing under one when Enilo passed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn and Rey stared at him for a moment before Rey blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he was not trying to bite me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe grinned and shook his head. “Probably not, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is a custom for everyone?” Finn asked. “People just… kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe shrugged. “Just on the cheek, most of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the general?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Auntie Leia’s good at avoiding them,” Poe said with a laugh. “But, sure, even her. Your rank or relationship doesn’t matter. But of course you don’t have to. It’s totally voluntary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded to himself and then shared a look with Rey that seemed to communicate something Poe wasn’t privy to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should probably go apologise to Captain Enilo,” Rey finally said. BB-8 immediately announced they would come along, since there were few things they loved as much as following Rey around, beeping at her excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, go do that,” Poe agreed. “Is he… badly hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blushed again, but shook her head. “No, a bacta patch put him to rights right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then it’s nothing to worry about. He’ll get it, no worries,” he said, clapping her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, but still steeled herself like she was walking into battle before leaving the room and wandering off. Poe looked after them as they left, and then turned back to Finn, who was still looking at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I was going to grab some food,” Poe said. “Want to come along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Finn said, following Poe back out into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he added then, “I have another question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe nodded at him. “Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know what kind of kiss is appropriate?” Finn asked. “Captain Enilo and Rey aren’t exactly friends, but maybe he was angling for a romantic relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kind of just got to play it by ear,” Poe said. “If it’s a stranger or an acquaintance then a kiss on the cheek is your best bet, probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to let someone know you’re interested? Romantically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then it’s like any other kiss, I guess. You either gotta take the plunge, or not,” Poe said with a shrug. “You probably shouldn’t surprise a person you’ve never talked to with a kiss on the lips, but if it’s a friend and you think they’ll be receptive, or at least cool with it… go for it, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded along, seemingly deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There anyone you’re hoping to catch under the shrub?” Poe couldn’t resist asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looked up at him and then nodded slowly. “Yes. I think there is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Poe said, trying to work out how he felt about that. “Well. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Finn said, and then, just as they reached the mess hall, grabbed him by the wrist and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Poe’s mouth. It was short - barely long enough to even register, and when Finn pulled back, his eyes were wide with surprise, like he could barely believe he’d one that himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Poe said. “You-- me? You’re hoping for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn squared his shoulders in a way that Poe recognised as a cover for embarrassment and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I really like you, Poe. But if you’re not--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, hang on,” Poe interrupted and then reached out, wrapping his fingers around Finn’s wrist and then sliding his hand up over his arm. “Now, who said I’m not interested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-- really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe nodded. “Yeah. I really like you too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn beamed, and when Poe pulled him into another kiss, he could feel the smile against his mouth. Turns out it was pretty easy to work out how Poe felt about Finn kissing someone under the kissin shrub, and it was pretty damn good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>